EN MI CORAZÓN ESTARA TU RECUERDO
by Corazon de Dragon Dorado
Summary: ÝAOI. ONE SHOOT. ROY USARA A SU EMPLEADO PARA ALGO ¿QUÉ SERA?... UNA DISCULPA POR AVERLA BORRADO


EN MI CORAZÓN ESTARA TU RECUERDO.

Hace 8 meses sucedió lo inesperado para Edward: que la mayoría de las veces trataba de no acordarse de ello pero lo recuerda como si fuera ayer, las personas le decían que era malo y que no se encariñara con eso, el no hiso caso y después de aquello malo nacerá algo bueno. Recuerda muy bien que salía del trabajo cuando se encontró con su jefe Roy Mustang: alto, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y apuesto, todos sabían que era mujeriego y en varias ocasiones sus conquistas habían salido con regalo. Lo invito a cenar y hablaron de que últimamente en la empresa ni iba muy bien las cosas y que la producción estaba bajando desde hace 1 año, a Edward le preocupaba eso porque él estaba ahí y temía a que fuera a despedir a sus compañeros. Después de 4 horas se despidieron y siguieron su camino a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

><p>Estando el pelirubio en su casa recordó como lo trató su jefe: amablemente y gentilmente, los de su piso le dijeron que él era de lo peor, una persona egoísta y sin corazón, mas a él no le pareció que Roy fuera eso. Su corazón latía rápidamente cada vez que lo miraba o cuando hablaba con su jefe; para Elric eso significaba que estaba enamorado del pelinegro, lo que se le hacía imposible que supiera lo que sentía, porque no se figaría en alguien inferior y débil. Su hermano y Winry le aconsejaban que no se le acercara y que no aceptara sus invitaciones o al menor que estuviera relacionado con el trabajo, todos estaban en contra de ese amor a primera vista. Un día nublado y lluvioso Roy se decidió a despedir a la mayoría del personal, solo quedaron 4 entre ellos Ed que pensaba que sería el primero en la lista negra, inmediatamente Mustang mando a traer al pelirubio. Estando en su oficina se dio cuenta de que estaban completamente solos, paso media hora y su jefe le dijo que él se encargaría de vigilar a los nuevos empleados; prácticamente el seria jefe en esa área.<p>

.

No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando… Roy beso a Edward, esta no sabía cómo responder así que se paró de la silla y se dirigía a la puerta pero el pelinegro se lo impidió cerrando la puerta y de nuevo lo beso y lo agarro de la cintura para llevarlo al sofá que se encontraba cercas. Se miraron y Mustang le dijo que desde que había llegado a la empresa se enamoro de él y que nunca había sentido algo igual: para Elric fue suficiente esas palabras para entregarse a él, desde ahí empezaría el tormento de su amor. La ropa salía volando de un lado para otro, Roy lamia los pezones de Edward haciendo que su cuerpo sintiera frio y algo que nunca había sentido, tomo su cuello besándolo, parecía que había encontrado la parte de su cuerpo más sensible pero no era esa la única parte de su cuerpo sensible, marco un camino de saliva desde su pecho y se quedo en el ombligo haciendo círculos alrededor de él. Bajo y se encontró con su miembro ya erecto: empezó a lamerlo por todas partes, los gemidos eran cada vez más largos y seguidos, como era normal de su miembro salió un líquido parecido a la leche pero con un sabor más delicioso, su jefe quería sentir lo misma sensación: lo tomo de sus piernas y las abrió dejando su orificio al aire libre, su miembro entro y lo embestía continuamente de arriba abajo. Edward lo tomaba del cuello porque los movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos y los gemidos no cesaban, de pronto Roy se corrió dentro de él y su empleado lo salpico de su leche. Esa noche loca terminaría con algo que buscaba Mustang obtenerlo lo más pronto posible.

* * *

><p>Ya todos en la empresa sospechaban que Elric y Mustang tenía algo más que compañeros de trabajo, salían juntos y cada vez que se miraban parecían un par de adolescentes enamorados. Después de 2 semanas el pelirubio se sentía mal: se mareaba y tenía nauseas, decidió ir al doctor, lo que le alegraría su vida y tal vez hasta se casaría con su novio o sea su jefe. No dudo en decírselo lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo, rápidamente se dirigió a la empresa: cuando llego Roy estaba desocupado y le conto que había ido al doctor y los resultados. Su jefe se alegro porque por fin de varias noches lo había obtenido, lo único que esperaba era que el pelirubio no se enojara con el solo porque lo uso para poder tener un heredero de su empresa, no quería que sus otros hijos la heredaran porque ya eran mayores de edad. L os 2 hablaron y tuvo que decirle la verdad: Edward creía que realmente estaba enamorado de él pero se había equivocado y todo era una falsedad que dolía.<p>

.

Roy ya tenía un plan desde hace poco, Edward no trabajaría 9 meses hasta que tuviera al pequeño para que nadie sospechara y además cuando naciera sería entregado a su padre y no harían boda porque su jefe se casaría en 2 meses así que el bebé no conocería a su mamá ya que desaparecería de su vida. Elric no estaba de acuerdo mas no le quedaba de otra porque fue amenazado de matara a su hermano y a su amiga.

* * *

><p>Desde aquella vez Edward vivía con su luz de vida, trataba de no encariñarse con él pero era imposible, se estaba acostumbrando a que su padre no fuera a visitarlos, todavía le dolía lo que le había dicho aunque… él decía que algo bueno obtuvo después de todo. No quería recordar lo que tenía que hacer después de 9 meses; como era capaz una persona de arrebatarle a una madre un hijo, nunca pensó que fuera realmente egoísta: aunque la mayoría ya le había advertido.<p>

.

Edward tocaba su pancita que se movía porque Giovanni se había despertado con energías, ya se habían cumplido 8 meses y solo faltaba 1 mes para alejarse de él y entregárselo a su padre. Sabía que nunca se olvidaría de su pequeño aunque estuviera lejos, lo tendría en su corazón como un regalo de la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**HOLA ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, ES UNA HISTORIA… QUE NUNCA SE ME HABIA OCURRIDO, Y SE QUE SOY MUY MALA PERO YO CREO QUE NO. POR FAVOR COMENTEN. ESTA DEDICADA A SAKURITA ELRIC NEKO.**

**BYE =)**


End file.
